


Leaving the Past Behind

by Machancheese



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bisexual Malcolm, Doggos - Freeform, Gen, Happy Mal, Malcolm gets a new life no more murder, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machancheese/pseuds/Machancheese
Summary: He didn't know where he was going or why but he just needed to get away, to get out. Malcolm was never one to run away from his problems, but he was so tired and there was no way out of the havoc surrounding him.orMalcolm can't stick around after what happened with Endicott.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Original Character(s), Malcolm Bright & Sunshine the Bird
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was originally going to be a car accident fic for my Bad Things Happen Bingo, but now it has evolved into a multi-chapter fic that has no car accidents lol. This shall be fun enjoy.

After hanging up on Dr. Whitly, Malcolm decided they couldn't stay. He had to get Ainsley and him out.

"Ainsley you drove here right? We need to get out of here. We'll stop at both of our places to grab our things, but then we're leaving." Malcolm spoke quietly, but steadily.

"Malcolm, are you suggesting we run? There's no way, I-I did it out of self-defense! He stabbed Gil! We aren't the bad guys here! I'm not running, we have a life here and I'm not leaving it." She refused.

"Ains _you_ have a life here, I don't. And as soon as the police arrest you, you won't have one either. That's just how it works."

"How can you say that Malcolm. What about Gil and your team, your job, mom and I. Are we just nothing to you, because you definitely mean something to us!" Ainsley argued.

But she just didn’t get it.

"I can't live like this anymore Ains. I can't wake up every day trying to clear my name. I can't live while everyone thinks I am something I'm not, I need space from New York and the ghosts that live here." He fought back.

"Then go! Take my car and do whatever the fuck you want, but I am calling the police in ten minutes and taking whatever comes after." She reached into her blazer pocket, retrieving her keys with her bloody hands. "I have spares don't worry, and I just happened to clean my car out two days ago so there is nothing important in it. Go, Malcolm, if it's really what you want, but I highly suggest you stay." Ainsley handed him the keys.

"Thank you, please stay safe. Let Gil and mom know I love them. I'll be bringing Sunshine so don't worry about her. I love you Ains." He gave her a tight hug, ignoring the blood that transferred onto him.

"Don't do anything dumb. Now go!" She ordered.

He turned and walked out the front door of his childhood home one last time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malcolm packed only his necessities. His prescription, all of Sunshine's stuff, his portable restraints. He put a week's worth of clothes into a suitcase, but none were his suits. One he would be too recognizable in them, and two he was leaving that lifestyle behind. He grabbed the secret stash of cash he kept hidden in the locked box of Martin Whitly stuff he had in his office and some pictures of his family — including Gil and Jackie of course — and friends.

Satisfied with what he had gathered, Malcolm picked everything up, taking it to Ainsley's car before going back one last time. He grabbed Sunshine, who was in a carrier, her cage already in the car. Malcolm turned off all the lights and locked the doors, leaving his house keys and phone inside.

He secured sunshine in the passenger seat before driving away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He headed straight for Ohio, he needed the opposite of a big city. Malcolm wanted a quiet place to settle down, far away from the horrors that Dr. Whitly created. He knew it would be hard, but he had no other choice.

Being used to a lack of sleep came in handy. He was able to drive straight to a town in Ohio called Cuyahoga Falls. It was a twelve-hour drive, most of the time Sunshine slept while Malcolm listened to some CDs he found in the glove box. It wasn't the kind of stuff that he would normally listen to, but it was better than silence.

He arrived a little before noon at an Economy Inn. Malcolm used a fake driver's license from when he was younger under the name of Jack Harrison to check-in. From there on he would be doing everything under that name.

Once in his room, Malcolm made himself at home and let Sunshine out to stretch her wings. He didn't even check to see if pets were allowed, he just snuck her in. 

About an hour later he put sunshine in her cage, which was temporally set up on his bedside table. Leaving her in the dark room with the door locked and a Do Not Disturb sign hung on the knob.

Malcolm drove to a town two hours west and stopped at a public parking lot. There he ditched Ainsley's car before catching a bus back. 

When he arrived in Cuyahoga again, it was dinner time. So he walked across the street to a Walmart, picking up a new laptop and cellphone, along with some snacks. 

On his way back to the hotel, he stopped at a Wendy's to get himself some chicken nuggets and a baked potato. It wasn't his usual meal, but it would have to do. He was beginning a whole new life anyway, maybe Jack Harrison would like Wendy's.

Returning to his temporary home he once again released Sunshine and began preparing his meal. 

Sitting down on his bed he pulled out his new laptop and phone, beginning to set them up. The first thing he did was pull up New York's News. Sure enough, the first thing that popped up was about Ainsley's arrest _“Another Whitly Killer”_ and Malcolm’s unknown location, after that was Endicott's death. 

Malcolm desperately wanted to know what was going on other than the few details shared, but that wasn't possible. The guilt was also starting to set in on what he had actually just done. He abandoned Gil and his family when they needed him the most. How would Gil feel when he wakes up only to find out that Malcolm's had left.

He shut his laptop attempting to put his thoughts aside. Malcolm spent a bit longer playing with Sunshine and unpacking his belongings before deciding it was time for bed. 

Malcolm installed his restraints and put Sunshine in her cage for the night. Heading for the bathroom to shower and get ready to sleep, felt strange and uncomfortable. He missed home and the familiar scents of his bath towels and shampoo. He even missed the smaller details like the darker tiles or the way one of his cabinet mirrors was crooked ever since one night that he got frustrated and he slammed it a little too hard but never got around to fixing it.

Not wanting to let his thoughts get too dark, Malcolm rushed through the rest of his routine. Climbing into the unfamiliar bed, he cringed at how itchy the sheets were. He would have to get his own place as soon as possible, he wasn’t a big fan of the space he was in. 

Malcolm turned on some quiet calming music he would sometimes listen to on bad nights. Slipping on his restraints and putting in his mouthguard, Malcolm collapsed down on the bed for his first night away from his home and it’s messy past.


	2. Finding Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm is getting settled and meets some friendly folks.

Three Weeks Later

Malcolm was working at a Red Lobster behind the Economy Inn he had been staying in. He didn't mind it, the job kept him busy, and he had worked up quite a bit of money in tips. 

He stopped checking the news on Ainsley and Endicott after week one, it was becoming torture not being able to be there for his family. So he blocked it out and pretended it wasn’t happening.

Staying in a hotel was getting annoying, Malcolm was more than ready to get a place of his own. The first step unfortunately was he needed to get a car. He could only make it so far on foot, and he was ready to explore more of the area.

That Friday after work Malcolm took a bus to the nearest car lot. He looked at a few used sedans, and ended up purchasing a 2001 Honda Civic. It had its quirks, but Malcolm didn’t mind, he had a few quirks of his own.

Using his new-found freedom, Malcolm drove around for a little while. Malcolm loved the scenery of Ohio. It was so open, no huge buildings blocked his view, and there were so many trees and animals, both rare sights in New York. He even came across an animal shelter having an event, and he couldn't stop himself from pulling in and checking it out.

The building had beautiful glass windows. The organization was called One Of A Kind Pets. There were cats and dogs in pens and on leashes everywhere along with people in bright pink shirts. Malcolm opened his car door and instantly was greeted by a golden retriever. 

“Well hello there! Aren’t you a cutie.” Malcolm grinned, giving its head a good rub.

"Seven! Get back here!" Malcolm heard a girl call out.

Looking up Malcolm found a woman around his age, running towards him with a smile. She had long black hair, dark skin and one of the bright pink shirts on.

"Hi!" Malcolm greeted.

"Hey, sorry about him, he is currently not working, so he thinks he can do anything he wants right now." She beamed.

"He's a service dog?" Malcolm asked, looking back down at Seven.

"Yeah he's my therapy dog."

"Ah!" Malcolm stood. "I'm Jack. I just moved here a few weeks ago."

"Well Jack, I am Winter and this is Seven." She shook his hand. "Welcome to One Of A Kind Pets, are you looking to adopt?" 

"No, not today. I was just driving by and saw all the bright pink shirts and animals, I just couldn't help myself."

"Well if you ever want a pet come find me, we always have something for everyone. See you around Jack." Turning around, Winter signaled for Seven to follow. 

Malcolm closed his car door and started to roam. There were three tables, one for donations, another to sign up to volunteer, and the last one had applications to become an actual employee. Behind the tables were all the animals and people socializing.

Pulling out his wallet Malcolm dropped a twenty in the donation box. He would have loved to work at One Of A Kind Pets, but it was far enough away the bus ride would take forever … wait he had a car! Distance was no longer an issue.

He went straight for the employee table, filling out the application with a big smile. He was doing it, he was enjoying and creating a life of his own.

Malcolm headed over to the animals giving each one a pet. He had always wanted a dog or a cat, but his mother wouldn't even let him think about having one, so he turned to birds and snakes instead. 

Spotting Winter talking to another guy who was also wearing a pink shirt, he started to head her way.

"Hey Winter!” He waved

“Jack! Back already?” 

“Yeah… can you maybe do me a favor and put in a good word for me. I may or may not have just signed up for an interview." Malcolm awkwardly chuckled, realizing how he just intruded her conversation, and they just met not even twenty minutes ago.

"No you didn't!" Winter marveled.

Malcolm nodded "I indeed did." 

"Well I hope you get it. You seem like a great guy." She smiled, before turning back to the other worker and introduced the two men. "Jack, this is my best friend and coworker Matt. Matt, this is Jack."

"Nice to meet you! You looking for anything specific?" Matt questioned.

"Oh no, I'm not looking. I’m still living in a hotel and I also have a bird. It's just not a good time." He informed Matt

"That's cool man, no worries. So you're applying?"

"Yeah.” Malcolm confirmed. “I'm currently working at Red Lobster. I don't mind it, but if I can be helping animals get homes instead, I'll take it!"

"I'm liking you more each minute." Winter smiled.

"I uh better get going actually, my bird is waiting for me back at my room and I've been at work all day. I'll see you guys around?"

"Yeah see ya." Matt nodded.

Malcolm headed to his car, not being able to hold back a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Malcolm was eating lunch and looking online at houses in the area, when his phone rang.

He wasn't used to his phone ringing, he hadn't received a call since back in New York. Malcolm had gotten used to the silence, his ghost still followed him around, but they were an afterthought. The majority of them were from the guilt he felt for leaving, but he wasn’t going back,not yet. He had to give this life a chance.

"Hello?" Malcolm answered the phone.

 _"Hi is this Jack? I'm Lani, the manager at One Of A Kind Pets."_ A kind lady replied.

"Oh! Yeah! That is me."

_"Hello Jack it is nice to meet you. Winter and Matt both had good things to say about you and your application looked great. I would love to hire you to be part of the team."_

"Really! That's amazing! Um I'll start whenever you need me." Malcolm was honestly surprised, he felt kinda bad that his application was mostly lies.

" _Awesome, can you come in Monday at nine? The first week will just be getting you settled and trained."_

"Yeah, that works for me. Thank you for this job, it will be much more enjoyable and fulfilling than red lobster."

 _"Great! See you then."_ Lani hung up.

"Sunshine, guess who just got a new job." Malcolm sang to his bird resting on top of his open laptop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malcolm woke up Monday morning with a skip in his step. He wasn't going to lie, he was excited to hang out with cats and dogs all day. Doing his normal routine with sunshine singing and flying about added to the joy. It felt strange, but being happy was something he could get used to.

Lani was right, Malcolm only worked for five hours the first day and the "work" he did was signing paperwork and going through a quick overview tour of each thing he would be a part of. More detailed instructions would be given during his future shifts.

The rest of the week went smoothly. He was assigned to work alongside Matt, making sure every dog got bathed once a week and taken on walks daily. 

Malcolm loved it, Matt was a nice guy. They would often spend the walks talking away to each other. Matt was very intrigued by everything psychological that Malcolm knew, and Matt was really into working out, something Malcolm was interested in, so they always had stuff to talk about. Sometimes the walks would turn into races between the two of them and whatever dogs they happened to be walking.

Winter worked more in the veterinarian aspect of the job, so he didn't see her much while working, but he would visit her when she took smoking breaks and during lunch the three would eat together. Yet they were no Dani and JT, nobody could replace them, but for now they could at least somewhat fill the hole left in his life.

Each day Malcolm got closer to finding a home. He could tell Sunshine was getting bored with the small space. Instead of flying about when she was out, she would spend most of her time on Malcolm's shoulder pecking at him and squawking in his ear, attempting to annoy him while he did whatever he was working on..

Without constant cases to think about Malcolm took on doing the crosswords in the newspaper and small drawings on the notepad in the hotel. He would sketch the animals he saw throughout the day or random objects. He wasn't great but it occupied his free time. Often he would pull out his computer and play music in the background, in search of something new that didn't remind him so much of home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie this fic is definitely different than what I'm used to. So I'm getting nervy about it. Please give me suggestion on how I could do better, or words of encouragement in the comments when you finish each chapter, because I'm on the edge of regretting this fic and I want to continue cause I have good stuff planned but I don't know writing be difficult like keeping this in the right perspective and tense. I just hope I'm doing it right and I want to do better. sorry I'm rambling. Love yall. Also yes One Of Kind Pets is a real pet rescue place in Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio. I have to choose real places and things in my writing like there is actually a Red Lobster behind an Economy Inn in Cuyahoga Falls. So keep an eye out for stuff like that. Like the house I'm giving Mal is actually a house in Cuyahoga Falls. I'm rambling again lol bye


	3. No Longer Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm has friends!!!!!

July

It had been a month since Malcolm left his life in New York. He enjoyed his job, even if it didn’t include saving people. He became close enough to Winter and Matt that on Friday nights they started inviting him out to dinner, or to hang out at Barro Di Mario, their favorite local bar.

One night at Mario’s, they were starting a game of pool when two men approached them.

“Hey, do you guys mind if we join? The rest of the tables are taken and in the middle of a game.” The taller of the two asked.

“Yeah, sure we’re just starting a game of Eightball,” Matt responded.

“I'm pretty bad at pool so I’ll sit out. That way it's even.” Malcolm declared.

“Sounds good to us.” The shorter man replied, before putting his hand out to introduce himself to Malcolm. “I’m John by the way.”

A shiver ran down Malcolm’s spine as memories filled his mind, the dark hours he had spent with Watkins still haunting him.

Malcolm anxiously shook the man's hand. “I’m Malcolm— .” He knew he had messed up the second the name slipped from his lips.

“Jack?” Winter tilted her head in confusion. 

Malcolm started to panic, all the work he had done washed away in a second. His breathing picked up and his vision became foggy as they filled with tears. He had been so close to escaping it all. 

Malcolm needed Gil, it was a childish thing to want, but he wanted a warm familiar touch. Here, alone, he didn't know where to run to.

“Jack?!” Matt shouted a little louder.

Malcolm’s eyes snapped up to meet Matt’s concerned ones.

“I-I think I need some air.” Those words didn’t help. They were the same ones he used months ago after John had called the precinct. 

Malcolm stumbled out of the bar, slipping into a nearby alley where he slid down the wall, pulling his knees to his chest and letting a sob come out. What had he done? Questions were going to need answers. The answers would scare away his new friends. Answers that would make him think about everything he had tried so hard to forget.

It was only a moment or two later when he began to hear shouts from Winter and Matt.

Winter was the first one to turn down the alleyway, with Matt not too far behind. 

Winter ran to Malcolm the second she spotted him in the shadows "Jack! There you are. We were worried sick."

"What happened in there? Who is Malcolm?" Matt asked, sitting down beside him.

"I-I am."

Winter joined them on the ground "You are?"

"My real name is Malcolm Whitly, which I then changed to Malcolm Bright when I joined the FBI at Quantico. Then when I moved here I made up the name Jack Harrison." Malcolm confessed as he tried to wipe away all evidence of his tears.

"So your life is made of lies." Winter scoffed.

"You went to Quantico!" Matt exclaimed. 

Winter's response hurt, but he couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped with how excited Matt was at the mention of Quantico. 

"I promise my-my intent wasn't to hide who I am or hurt you guys. I-I just want to leave the horrors of my past behind. The people I left behind could have easily located me if I kept my name. But I promise the way I act around you guys and what I tell you, it's all honest. I'm sorry…" Malcolm explained sincerely.

"So _Malcolm_ , what was so terrifying you had to run all the way to Ohio?” Winter questioned.

“You guys don’t have to call me Malcolm. I left that name back in New York.”

Winter shook her head. “I’m not going to keep calling you Jack, knowing it’s just an alias.”

“What about Mal, it can be our nickname for you. That way it’s not fake and we aren’t ignoring who you really are.” Matt suggested.

Malcolm shrugged “If that’s what you guys want.”

“Ok Mal, let's head back to my place. You look like you could use Seven right about now, and I want to know as much as you're comfortable with sharing about your horrific life and this Quantico shit Matt is so excited about.” Winter laughed.

Malcolm was relieved that Winter had lightened up a little. He was convinced there for a second that he had lost them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
A week later Malcolm still had friends, a job, and a car, it was time for the next step. He had been looking for homes since his first day in Ohio. He came to the conclusion that he wanted it small and not extravagant. He was no longer the suited rich boy Malcolm. He was the sweatered and flanneled Jack who spent his days with homeless dogs.

The fact that he no longer had access to his bank account with unlimited money, meant he wasn't able to afford anything fancy anyway. When Malcolm escaped to Ohio he had brought with him $50,000 from a trust account he’d tapped and immediately got a credit card to start building up a credit history. He did what he could to save most of his money up, hoping it would be enough to convince the bank to give him a loan.

The previous week he found a place he liked enough to make an offer. For $150,000 he would get a home with plenty of space for him and Sunshine to live. 

It was a sunny Wednesday afternoon when Malcolm received the call he had been waiting for. He was at work eating lunch outside with Winter and Matt as he took the call, his friends watching on with curiosity. 

"Hello, this is Jack."

_"Good Afternoon Mr. Harrison, This is Debra. I am calling about the offer you made on the home."_

"Hi Debra, I hope it's good news." Malcolm beamed.

_“It is, Jack! I’m happy to tell you that the owners have accepted your offer of $150,000. The owners will be moving in to their new place in two weeks so you will be able to move in as soon as the settlement period is concluded. The date will be up to you depending on when we get the paperwork filed.”_

Malcolm grinned, "Great! That's very nice to hear. You just made my day." Looking up he found Matt and Winter following intensely, desperate to know more.

_"Have a good day Jack, I'll be in contact as things move further along."_

"Thank you very much, goodbye!" Malcolm hung up.

"Sooo… was that what I think it was?" Winter questioned, raising her eyebrows with a grin.

"I got the house!" Malcolm laughed in bewilderment. "I can't believe it, I actually got it." He shook his head in shock.

"Oh my god Mal, congrats! We have _got_ to go and celebrate this weekend." Matt suggested.

Winter playfully pushed Matt "You just want an excuse to go out and get drunk."

"Maybe I do, but Mal deserves a celebration. This is a big deal! Ohio's his home now!"

Matt was right, Cuyahoga Falls was his home.

"I'm fine with celebrating, maybe even getting a little drunk. Does eight on Friday night at Mario's sound good to you guys?" Malcolm proposed. 

"Sounds good to me." Matt agreed.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Winter chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week went by quickly and before he knew it, Friday morning had arrived. Matt and Malcolm were on their morning walk with Timmy and Amazon, both very sweet dogs.

Malcolm loved Amazon, he was just a scared little dog with a rough past. Sound familiar?

Amazon was a short hair, terrier mix. He was mainly brown with a few white spots and a white belly. Malcolm had thought about bringing him home many times, but unfortunately he was still stuck in a hotel so it wasn't really an option.

"So what do you think of Winter?" Matt asked while they were stopped by a tree for Amazon to take care of some business.

Malcolm laughed. "Is this you asking if I like her, like _really_ like her. If so, no she's just a friend."  
A grin spread across Malcolm's face. "Why are _you_ asking? Do you want to go for her?" He nudged Matt's shoulder.

Matt shook his head "Noooo, one she's been my best friend since high school and two I am gay. I just wanted to know your intentions, you know?"

"Wait! You’re gay." Malcolm's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you tell me sooner! This whole time at bars I thought you were going for the ladies. Holy cow I never would have guessed, and I'm bisexual. You would think that I would be able to tell that my only guy friend was gay." Malcolm laughed at himself. He was actually kind of embarrassed that for the majority of his life he was a profiler, yet he was oblivious to Matt being gay even after spending most of his time with the guy.

They resumed walking in silence for a moment before Matt spoke up. “Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I only come out to people I know I can trust, in the past shit happened and I'm trying to avoid it happening again."

"No, it's completely fine. You shouldn't have to out yourself to everyone you talk to. Plus I never told you guys I'm bi." Malcolm reassured Matt.

“That’s true. Just a heads up one of my friends, may or may not be joining us at the bar tonight. Originally they were just going to come to visit with me and Winter, but I think you two would really hit it off with each other.” Matt hinted.

Malcolm chuckled. “Man, you're really just trying to set me up on a date today aren’t you?”

“I’m not _setting you up_ necessarily, I’m just letting you know you should keep your eyes out. I tried to date him a few years back in college. It didn’t quite work out, but we are still great friends to this day.” Matt defended himself.

“Ok, I’ll check him out.”

They both broke out into laughter as they headed back to the center. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malcolm showed up to Mario’s to see the parking lot packed like it always was on Friday’s. He got out of his car and entered the lively bar. Making his way through the maze of people, Malcolm spotted Winter and Matt sitting at a table with a guy he hadn’t seen before. The man had curly hair and a short beard, he was showing Winter something on his phone that had them both laughing.

Approaching the table, Malcolm greeted them. “Hey, guys!”

Matt turned around “There you are! We’ve been waiting.”

Malcolm took a seat in between Winter and Matt.

“Yeah sorry about that. The parking lot was a little hectic.”

“It’s no big deal.” Winter reassured. “This is Rory by the way, he went to college with us. Rory, this is Jack, but we call him Mal.” 

“Hey, nice to meet you Mal.” Rory smiled, handing him an unopened beer. “So if I remember correctly, we are here celebrating the fact that you bought a house?”

“Yes, that is the reason we are here.” Malcolm clairfied.

“Matt thought it was necessary.” Winter added.

“Of course he did.” Rory teased. “So Mal, what brought you to Ohio, and most importantly what made you like it enough here to purchase a home?” He asked.

“Well, I came here to run away from my past. Winter, Matt, and my job convinced me to stay.” Malcolm explained, attempting to avoid details he changed the topic. “So Rory what do you do?”

“He’s a hero! That’s what he is.” Matt interjected.

Rory looked down embarrassed by the statement. “I wouldn’t say that…” he smiled uncomfortably.

“Don’t be so modest. You’re a firefighter! You save lives!” Matt insisted. 

“You guys do too. Those animals would be goners without you guys.” Rory defended. “I’m going to go get another drink.” 

“I’ll come with.” Winter stood with him.

Once out of earshot Malcolm turned to Matt whispering “Is he the friend you were talking about earlier.”

“Yeah. Good looking isn’t he?” Matt grinned.

Malcolm rolled his eyes “I can see why you two didn’t last.”

“Hey! What do you mean by that?” 

“Nothing.” Malcolm smirked, taking a sip of his beer.

Winter and Rory returned with drinks and a tray of fries.

The rest of the night was filled with easy conversion and laughter. Malcolm didn’t mind Rory, but a relationship wasn’t really a priority. Maybe one day but that night at the bar wasn’t it.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm gets the keys to his home and a surprise to come with it.

The time had come. Malcolm and Matt were lugging everything in Malcolm's hotel room out to his car, while Winter packed it in like a real-life game of Tetris.

It was official, Malcolm owned the house at 1783, 18th St, in the city of Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio. It felt so surreal. 

"You ready for this?" Winter asked, stepping up beside him and placing her arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I am." Malcolm nodded, looking back at the hotel he had stayed at for the last couple of months.

"Let's do this shit!" Matt whooped from where he stood by his own car.

"Matt and I will meet you there. We’ve got some things we need to pick up along the way." she informed Malcolm.

Malcolm stands surprised, eyebrows raised. "Do you now?"

As Winter headed over to Matt she turned and shouted, "Don't go inside until we get there!!"

Malcolm got into his own car, sitting for a moment, thinking through all the things they could be up to. It could be they are just picking up some pizza for lunch, or it could be something bigger than just lunch. It wouldn't surprise him if Winter and Matt ended up bringing a bunch of furniture with them, because at the moment Malcolm's plans were to sleep on the ground.

After taking a second to find his nerve, Malcolm finally pulls out of the parking lot towards his new home.

As he gets closer to the house he starts taking notes on what was nearby. He was glad to see there was a cafe and not just fast food. Malcolm saw plenty of signs for hiking trails and the Cuyahoga River. He couldn't wait to get out and about.

Pulling onto 18th Street gave him a strange feeling. The older man mowing the lawn was his neighbor, the kids running across the street up ahead would come trick or treating at his door in a few month's time.

Malcolm's home was the second on the street so he didn't get to see much more of the neighborhood. Pulling into the driveway he couldn't help but smile at the sight of the pale green home that was his own.

He wished Gil could be with him. It was such a monumental moment in his life yet his family was miles away. A single tear slipped its way down his cheek. Malcolm missed them, but he had friends in Ohio too. He wasn't alone.

Malcolm stepped out of his car and straightened up. Taking in a deep breath of the air around him, he closed his eyes and tilted his head up to the sunny sky. He hoped that somewhere in New York Gil would be able to feel Malcolm missing him, but also know that he was happy and free.

Malcolm rolled the windows down for Sunshine, whose cage was still sitting in the passenger seat, and shut off the car before taking his first steps onto his own lawn. He actually had a lawn. Malcolm had never had a lawn in his life.

Dropping down to the ground, Malcolm laid back and watched the clouds go by. To any normal person, it wouldn’t have been a big deal, but to Malcolm it was huge. For what seemed like forever he had been living in a very dark grey world, drowning in constant pain. In Ohio, he still had night terrors and panic attacks, but everything around him was vibrant and cheerful, easing the pain inside him.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Matt’s car turn into the driveway. Malcolm was about to sit up when Matt shouted. “Stay right there and close your eyes! You can’t see the surprise yet!” He sounded slightly flustered and Malcolm could hear rustling from the car. 

Putting his hands over his eyes for dramatics Malcolm responded, “Hurry up! I’m getting super impatient, and I really want to see my house!” 

Neither Winter nor Matt replied right away, slightly confusing Malcolm, but then he heard it, the unmistakable sound of an animal running at him. Malcolm shot up, opening his eyes in fear, only to be pushed back down and trampled on by an over-excited Amazon.

“Hey, buddy.” Malcolm smiled, returning the love. Winter wasn’t too far behind Amazon, holding a long lead. She crouched down beside Malcolm, accepting a couple of slobbery kisses from Amazon herself. 

Winter held the end of the lead out to Malcolm. “He’s yours.” 

“What?” Malcolm took the leash, shocked.

“We thought you might get lonely in your new place, even with Sunshine it’s still a big place.” Matt approached carrying a large dog bed with an array of supplies stacked on top.

“Amazon did you hear that?! We’re roomies!” Malcolm exclaimed, smothering the dog in hugs. 

“Shall we actually go see your house now?” Winter interrupted. 

“Yeah, I guess that might be a good idea.” Malcolm agreed, struggling to his feet.

The four of them walked up the front steps, and Malcolm grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. He let go of the leash holding Amazon and he bounded in first before Malcolm stepped into the place he would call home. 

The home was built in 1928 so it had character, but it had been updated several times since then. The front door brought them straight into an open living room, with an elegant white fireplace and shelving units. By the fireplace, there was an entrance that brought them to a dining area connected to a small white kitchen and a hallway that led back to the living room.

In the kitchen stood the pantry, the back door, and a breakfast table with a bench. The hallway held a bathroom, a staircase leading upstairs, and a door that opened to more steps leading to the basement. The top floor housed three bedrooms and a bathroom. Downstairs was the laundry room, a family room, and an extra office/bedroom. Out back was a porch, a partially fenced yard, and a garage. 

Each room brought Malcolm hope as to what his life could become. 

"So what now, Mal?" Matt asked, placing a hand on Malcolm's shoulder.

"Uhhh I guess we should go get Sunshine and unpack my car? I’ve never done this before.” Malcolm admitted.

“TO THE CAR!” Matt exclaimed, running out the front door.

Laughing Malcolm turned to Winter and asked, “Can you watch Amazon and make sure he doesn’t run off while we are coming in and out of the front door?”

“Yeah, no problem! Go get your other baby.” 

“Do you think Sunshine will like Amazon?” Malcolm inquired.

“Of course they will! If they don’t, I am pretty sure this house is big enough to keep them separated.” 

"I hope so, I would hate to cause either of them distress."

Walking out the door, Malcolm grabs Sunshine's carrier and cage while Matt grabs Malcolm's suitcase and backpack. 

"Here we are Sunshine. Our new home where you have all the space to fly about and wreak havoc." He spoke to her as they entered the home.

Sunshine sang out a reply, instantly attracting Amazon's attention. He ran up to Malcolm sniffing his legs and the tinted carrier trying to figure out where the intriguing sound had come from.

"Can you take him outside for a moment? I want to give Sunshine a chance to explore while I set up her space." Malcolm asked Winter.

"Yeah, actually I was just thinking about lunch so I'll just bring him with me while I go to pick it up." Winter grabs Matt's keys off the counter and takes Amazon outside.

The moment the door clicks shut Malcolm zips open Sunshine's carrier, giving her head a couple of strokes. He turns his attention to putting her cage back together giving the bird her space to go at her own pace.

"What are you looking at over there?" Malcolm questioned Matt who was sitting across from him, scrolling through his phone.

"Well, it was going to be a surprise, but I'm looking at couches. No offense but I would prefer not to have to sit on the floor every time I'm over." Matt teased.

Malcolm laughed "Well if you haven't noticed I just moved in. Give me a week and I'll even have a futon in the basement for you to spend the night on when you get drunk."

"Yeah yeah, I just wanna help out a little ya know. It's not like you are rolling in money, especially after buying this nice place."

Sunshine had gradually left the carrier and was hopping around the big empty space, playing a little with Matt. He would pick up her toy ball with a bell in it and roll it across the floor. Sunshine would run and flap her wings chasing after it.

Meanwhile, Malcolm was completing the last finishing touches of her cage and setting it up in the corner of the living room farthest from the fireplace.

Malcolm joined Matt and Sunshine on the floor. He let her hop on his finger giving her a good spot for her first flight. Sure enough the second he lifted his finger she took flight across the room, landing on the fireplace mantle. 

The front door was suddenly pushed open and in sprinted Amazon, excitedly greeting Matt and Malcolm. Winter entered behind him with two big Subway bags and a tray of drinks. 

Panicked thoughts raced through Malcolm’s mind; the first at the thought of Sunshine flying out the open door, the second was of his pet’s reactions meeting for the first time. Luckily Sunshine stayed curiously perched on the mantle and Amazon paid no attention to the small bird out of his line of sight. 

"Careful, Sunshine is out." He updated Winter.

"Oh my gosh, sorry I should've knocked."

"It's fine, uh but I guess now would be the best time to introduce them." Amazon didn't have a record of being aggressive, honestly, Malcolm was more worried about Sunshine scaring Amazon. 

"Amazon, down." He instructed. The pair had been working together for several weeks, Amazon obeyed easily laying at his feet, panting from the previous excitement. 

"Good boy, stay." Malcolm praised, making his way over to the fireplace. Scooping Sunshine up, Malcolm sat down in front of Amazon, who was curiously eyeing the small, yellow, creature within his hands.

Amazon leaned forward sniffing the air, then Malcolm's hand. He was inches away from Sunshine when she let out a screech. Startled, Amazon jumped up and immediately ran over to Matt and Winter who were in the kitchen preparing the lunch.

Malcolm laughed, letting Sunshine go so she could continue exploring.  
  
Matt, Winter, and warily Amazon, returned to the living room with the subs on paper plates and the drinks in hand.

"So it went well?" Matt questioned, sitting down beside Malcolm and handing him his sandwich, Winter joining them.

Amazon quickly came to steal the food, but Malcolm stuck his arm out just in time. "No Amazon." He scolded. "Go lay down." Malcolm pointed across the room, but Amazon didn't back off. "Amazon go. lay. down." He commanded more dominantly. 

Turning around Amazon sadly walked in the direction Malcolm was pointing, but stopped at Winter and laid down at her side, dropping his head to the floor.

"Good enough." Malcolm laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the address of the home I decided Malcolm purchased if you want to get a better look at it, it is on Zillow and other realtor sites. cause describing it was hard lol. [1783 18th St, Cuyahoga Falls, OH](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/1783-18th-St-Cuyahoga-Falls-OH-44223/35324370_zpid/)


End file.
